Aishiteiru Kaichou!
by Herondale Otaku
Summary: Naomi is the first daughter of Misaki and Takumi Usui. She's an exact younger version of Misaki, only with green eyes. Just like her mother was formerly, she's the student council president at the Norway Institute! She's yet to experience a lot of things though and this is a story of her journey through high school!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Mom shut her laptop and then addressed me,

"I'll go change quickly so that I can drop you off at school on my way to work."

"Let me change your clothes for you?" Dad asked lightly with a smirk.

"Shut up you pervert!" Mom launched herself at him with a red face and I sighed at their bickering.

My name is Naomi Usui, the first daughter of Misaki and Takumi Usui. And this is what happens every morning in my life. It's pretty hard to believe that Dad is supposed to be the doctor of the royal Walker family and Mom is a successful newspaper editor. They sure didn't behave like it! The way they act is so damn sickening but refreshing at the same time. After all, to see a love so young even after 18 years of marriage is rare. Perhaps, even I will get someone who will be like this with me in the future...

_What the hell am I thinking? I have more important matters to work on right now!_ Tatsuya groaned beside me,

"I'm leaving. If you want to come along you're free to."

"Mom! Dad! We're leaving!" I yelled. But my dear parents didn't notice since they were lost in a deep kiss. Tatsuya gagged while I grinned and swished the door open. Our car was waiting for us ahead and Tatsuya glanced towards me,

"Want to race?"

"You're on!" we dashed to the awaiting car. In the end, I won and Tatsuya glowered at me.

"What?"

"One day... I'm going to win against you!" he exclaimed. I laughed and then got into the car. My younger brother's a little too competitive for his own good.

* * *

Haruka waved frantically at me. _Why was she looking so desperate? Was something wrong?_

"Naomi! There's a new student!" I frowned at her and checked the writing pad I had tucked under my arm. There wasn't anything about a new student written here.

"No... I wasn't informed about this."

"But there is a new student! And he is hot!" _Huh? _I frowned again and followed Haruka to the lobby. She was so excited that she was literally jumping up and down. _If there was someone new then I would have definitely been told about it. Don't tell me that I skipped this matter!_

Just like Haruka said, there was a new student standing in the lobby. He was tall, with dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. Haruka squealed in a low voice,

"That's the new guy! Isn't he a total hottie?" Still frowning, I nodded. His looks were definitely approving. _Is he hot? _Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate. A text from Julie, the vice-president.

**WHERE R U? THE MEETING IS GONNA START SOON!**

_Oh shit! _ I totally forgot about the student council meeting!

"Haruka, be the nice girl you are and show the newbie around. I'll meet you later."

"Definitely!" Haruka replied instantly. I patted her shoulder and then sprinted towards the council room.

* * *

"Sorry guys!" I apologized for the millionth time. I felt so bad! They had been waiting for about five minutes for me! Julie waved her hand dismissively and plopped down on a seat in front of me.

"Where were you anyway?"

"Haruka was showing me a new student... did you know that there was one?"

"No... but I did overhear some teachers this morning. They said there was some sudden decision change and the student's father sent him here or something like that." I sighed in relief. _So there wasn't anything wrong with my list... thank god. _Just then, Mr. Harvey entered the room and dropped a pile of physics test papers on my desk. What the...? He shrugged apologetically.

"I'm so sorry to ask this Naomi... but could you please check these MCQ papers for me? I need to dash to the hospital since there's something going on." It was forbidden for students to the teacher's work for them but I was pretty used to it by now. I checked my timetable. _I have some free time..._ Resignedly, I nodded and began correcting the papers.

Out of all the test papers, one of them caught my eye. This one had gotten all the answers wrong! And in a multiple-choice paper! I never really believed in hard luck or flukes, only intelligence. This guy definitely had to be very smart to know what the right answers are and tick the wrong ones! _But why would anyone do something like this? What a waste... _I glanced at the name.

Robert Young

He was in Julie's class.

"Hey Julie! What can you tell me about Robert Young from your class?" she looked up from her work excitedly at the mention of his name and chattered on,

"First of all, he is a total hotshot. Second, he's good in sports but really doesn't pay any attention. Third, he always answers correctly in class but does badly in tests." _Just as I thought. _

"Julie... can you please keep these papers back at Old Harvey's office for me? I have some work." without waiting for a response, I headed out of the room and towards class 2-1.

* * *

"Robert Young?" I questioned loudly into the silent classroom. All the staring eyes were making me uneasy. _Why is this guy taking so much time to answer me? _A boy with caramel blonde hair stood up limply, his hands dug deep in his trouser pockets.

"Yeah?" for some reason, my breath caught. _And what is this tight feeling in my chest?_ His eyes were as red as rubies and stared at me impassively.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" _Why is my voice so shaky? _Robert flicked a stray strand of blonde hair off his forehead and sauntered up to me. Since he was closer, I could see the actual difference in our heights. I only reached his shoulders!

"What is it?"

"Do you know who I am?" _What? Why am I asking this? He obviously knows who I am!_

"Yeah... the student council president."

"Great! I saw your physics multiple-choice... why do you fail on purpose?" I asked, hopefully getting straight to the point. Robert's eyes widened momentarily but he returned to his bored self again.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's a shame. We could use your intelligence for our school and... you're just ruining your future." Okay... that didn't come out right. _And that was too straight-to-the-point. _His shoulders stiffened.

"Figured as much." he murmured under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked haughtily. Robert grasped my forearm and yanked me toward him. _What the... _We were so close that I could feel his breath brushing against my forehead.

"All of you are the same." _Huh? _He let go of me and then stepped back into his classroom. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. _What was that all about? _And for some reason, my chest was aching...

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the first story I have written... all the ones I did before were one-shots! Well I hope you like Naomi and as you can see she is totally clueless in the love area. So please help her get to know more by supporting me! Naomi was first created in one of my earlier fanfics called 'The beautiful fruit of love'. If you want to know about the young Naomi the link's below:**

** s/10943986/1/The-beautiful-fruit-of-love**

**I'll post the next chapter soon! Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter! I would specially like to thank WhiteAngel83 for telling me to continue and tell more about Naomi in a previous fanfic. It's so much fun to write from Naomi's POV! Please continue supporting me!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**One week later~**_

I stared blankly at my textbooks. Why did Robert say that? _All of you are the same... _his voice haunted my mind. It was already a week since the incident, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. The way his eyes had hardened, it had been so chilling and terrifying. _Brr..._

"Nao-chan!" my Dad's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes Dad?"

"Look at who've come to visit us!" _I so~ did not have time for this! _I grunted and headed down. Who would it be anyway?

Just as I entered the living room, I was attacked by four girls. Yes, _jumped at_. Two blondes and two salmon-pink haired girls all crowded around me. _The Sakurai Family girls_. I sighed and pulled back from them.

"Aunt Sakura... if you behave this way then people will begin to lose respect for you." Aunt Sakura raised her head, her pink eyes watery and she sobbed,

"I missed you so much Nao-chan!" beside her, Yume, the eldest daughter, separated everyone from me. Although the youngest, Yuna, didn't let go of me. Ignoring the girl completely, Yume hugged me tightly.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you Naomi." I grinned. Haruka smiled broadly and said,

"I have so much to tell you!"

"Okay."

"Come with me. Let's go to the terrace."

* * *

I had always loved the scenic view from my house. The house was in the outskirts of London, so there wasn't much urbanization around it. There were plenty of trees and huge hills at most places. Haruka sat down on one of the sun beds and spoke excitedly,

"I got to know a lot more about the new student."

"Uh-huh." my attention really wasn't on her. Most of it was on what Robert had said to me. _And why had I felt so strange that day? _Everything was so puzzling!

"The guy's name is Steve Owen. He's a third year and in my class!"

"Great..." Who had Robert talking about? _Why am I so interested in this matter?_

"Steve is the son of Jules Owen, the business tycoon."

"Awesome..." Should I ask him further on this topic? _He'll find it irritating won't he?_

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I blinked and looked into Haruka's sharp and concerned reddish-brown eyes. Can I tell her what I had been feeling? _Of course, she's my best friend._

"Um... Haruka."

"Yeah?"

"I went to Robert last week and spoke to him..."

"Wait, Robert Young?"

"Yes..."

"OMG! And?"

"For some reason, my ears were buzzing and my chest felt really hollow when he left. What do you think?" Haruka just gawked at me. Was something on my face? Then, surprisingly, she began laughing. Really hard. She threw her head back and her laughter echoed. _What the...?_

"Glad to know that you found that funny." I muttered.

"You are so innocent Naomi!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Exactly what I just said."

"Can you get to the point?" her laughter was beginning to bug me.

"Do you seriously not get it?"

"Get what?"

"Leave it. Figure it out yourself!"

"Tell me!"

"No!" Haruka continued laughing and I scowled. _Some best friend... _Damn her! Still scowling, I went downstairs.

* * *

I noticed that Uncle Aoi had come with his family as well. As usual, he looked as fashionable as ever and his purple-black hair swept over his left eye. Himari, his daughter, was chatting animatedly with Tatsuya. _Uh oh... _I knew that look. Tatsuya always wore that expression when he was going to get a new girlfriend. Uncle Aoi looked up and beamed at me.

"Wow! Nao-chan has become so pretty! Do come by once and I'll give you a whole new makeover!"

"Sure..." I took a seat beside Mom. Suddenly, gasps waved through the room. Even Dad's eyes widened. _Huh? _Mom and I looked at each other quizzically. Aunt Sakura grabbed her husband's arm and her eyes sparkled.

_Oh... Uncle Kuga is here too._

"The two of you are so identical!"

"Yeah... the only difference is their eye colour!" Aun Honoka gushed. _Oh... even she was there? _Uncle Aoi nodded frantically. Mom grinned and wrapped an arm around me. My sweet family. It was going to be difficult to tolerate all this affection for the whole evening. *mentally rips at hair*

* * *

_So much work!_ I sighed and continued sorting out the paperwork. The council room was loud and busy with work, the 'Annual Noble Meeting' was coming soon after all. Suddenly, the room turned silent. You could almost hear a pin drop. I turned my attention from my work and stared straight into cerulean blue eyes. Steve Owen was leaning towards me, his palms resting on my desk. My spine chilled and I clasped my hands together beneath my desk. I managed a smile, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Why was he so damn close?

"Yes?"

"I want to join the student council." _Eh?_

* * *

**There's going to be a surprise! Stay ready!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Did I hear correctly?

"Pardon?"

"I want to join the student council." Steve repeated patiently.

"That's great but I'm sorry. There aren't any vacant positions in the council as of now." Steve pulled back and slapped a paper onto my desk.

"This is some paperwork from the principal. There is a new position as the president's assistant. I want it." I frowned and went through the paperwork. _I really appreciate his keenness but why is he so demanding and stubborn? _

"Um... okay. Welcome to student council Steve."

"Thank you." This conversation was getting awkward. Steve manoeuvred by me for a while and then went to an empty desk.

"By the way, the principal is calling you to his office."_Tell me that before! _I shot up and fast-walked towards the principal's office.

* * *

_Bang! _I rubbed my head. Robert was glaring down at me. _Oh crap! I just _had _to crash into Robert! _

"So-sorry."

"You better be." my chest began aching again and my stomach felt funny. Bad stomach day?

"Where were you going?" _He's supposed to be in class! _My president mode switched on.

"To the toilet."

"Oh okay."

_Ask him. _No I can't! _Yes you can. Now hurry up and ask him!_ I glanced up at Robert. His chin was set in a stubborn way and he swivelled.

"Um... wait!" _Oh shit... now I did it._

"What?" He's so rude!

"What did you mean by 'All of you are the same' the other day?"Robert narrowed his eyes. So much, that I could barely see the ruby red in them.

"Did anyone every tell you that you're irritating?"

"Never!"

"Well there's always a first time for everything right? You're annoying and nosy. Congratultions, you just had a first experience." Did he just...?

"I'm just trying to know you better and help you!"

"Which makes you a busybody. Stop pissing me off now!" I stood there, glued to the floor and speechless. _Rude much? _He turned on his heel and walked away casually. My blood was boiling in rage. I was definitely going to make him tell the truth about what's happened now! _But why the hell is my heart feeling so fluttery? And for some reason my face felt hot..._

* * *

That Robert dude is so dead! He's going to see how irritating I can _actually _be. I swung the office door open without knocking and stepped in. Principal Brook backed against his chair and a sweat pellet rolled down the side of his face. I caught sight of my reflection in the window. _Oh my... _I was so pissed! Anybody could see the chi/flames radiating from me and my green eyes were gleaming brightly. _Calm down! You're not angry at the principal! _My inner voice scolded me. With some effort, I cooled my temper and managed a small smile at the principal.

"Good afternoon Principal Brook. You called for me?" he regained his composure and fixed his glasses.

"Yes I did Naomi. We are expecting a representative from a Japanese school, who will be coming to England for the 'Annual Noble Meeting' . He will be using our school's facilities and so I wish for you to be his quide and show him around. So you take the challenge?"

"It would be my pleasure." _Finally some work that will divert my attention from Robert..._My hands fisted and I could feel my nails pressing into my palm. Principal Brook smiled at me fondly.

"Perfect. He will be arriving today. Go pick him up from the airport in about an hour."

"Yes sir!"

"Good. We're done here. You are now dismissed."

* * *

How dare he! Why does that Robert dude have such an attitude and effect on me? I am so going to make him spill the beans by being my 'annoying and nosy' self—Hah! My mind was so into being mad at Robert that I didn't even remember that I was at the airport to fetch a guest. _But I wasn't even that pissed. I just wanted a reason to think about him. _Huh?

"Excuse me?" a male voice asked me. I blinked several times and saw a lime-green haired boy standing in front of me. He wore a white Chinese-necked jacket and white trousers to match. His hair was styled in an unusually spiky way and he had yellowish eyes.

It was my guest.

"Are you from the Norway Institute?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing my uniform; black jacket and skirt with a white shirt and golden tie.

"Yes... my name is Naomi Usui, the student council president at the Norway Institute. I was sent to pick you up."

"I'm the student council president at Miyabigaoka High School and my name is Kyouta Igarashi. Nice to meet you Naomi-san."

* * *

**Hey there fellas! I'm so sorry if this chapter was kinda disappointing... Thing is my exams are going on and I had to write it all in a hurry. So please forgive me!**

**I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews! But please follow and favourite the story too!**

**The story will get more interesting from the next chapter... Hopefully :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I stared out of the car window. My temper had calmed down greatly and Kyouta turned out to be a really nice person. _Was I expecting him to be a bad person? _I remember Mom mentioning the name 'Igarashi' before but I don't recollect _what _she had said. Igarashi Senior must be a nice person since he brought up someone like Kyouta right?

"So where are you taking me?" Kyouta asked in his dignified voice.

"To your hotel. Then I'll report to the principal and—"_Oh crap! I forgot my journal at home!_

"And?"

"I'm so sorry Kyouta-kun. But would you mind if we took a quick turn to my house?"

"I don't mind. Is something the matter?"

"My journal is at home. I need it when reporting to the principal about today."

"Okay. Driver, please take us to Naomi-san's house." the car took a sharp U-turn and speed towards my house.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" I announced as I shrugged off my jacket and pushed it at the awaiting maid. Mom came out of the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be at—"her voice trailed off when she noticed Kyouta standing beside me. Like how I had before, chi/flames started to burn around her and her amber eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Mom?"

"Stay away from that pervert!" _What the...?_

"Who?"

"Tora Igarashi! He's right beside you!" Ah! That was Kyouta's father's name. _Pervert? That was a word Mom used at Dad because of the kinky stuff he says. _Don't tell me... Kyouta's father is into indecent things as well? I glanced at Kyouta and observed that he was completely frozen. His eyes were open wide and a look of disbelief framed his face. Cautiously, I inched a little further from him. It's best to stay careful than sorry right?

"Mom... he isn't Tora Igarashi. He's his son Kyouta-kun." Mom's chi/flames extinguished and she gazed at Kyouta.

"You look exactly like your father. And to be logical, he wouldn't look so young right now."

"I get that a lot." Kyouta said quietly.

"I apologise for my behaviour. That was definitely not how you were expecting to be welcomed."

"It's perfectly fine. Though it does seem that my father did something very bad to you..." _Oh no._

"Kyouta-kun, I don't think you should have said that." I whispered. Slowly, Mom's chi/flames flared again and she was clearly going through a flashback with someone she hated like hell. I flinched and whispered something to the maid. She nodded and scurried away. Soon, she arrived with the bucket of water I had asked for. I grabbed the bucket and splashed all of its contents on my mother. Kyouta gasped beside me and Mom stared down at her now-soaked sweater in dismay.

"Control your temper Mom." she gave me a look that read, _as-though-you-can-manage-your-own-temper_.

"Yes-yes. Gosh Naomi! I'm all wet now. If you need anything tell Shimi-chan. I'm going to change."

"Okay." Mom padded up the stairs, her feet leaving a trail of wet footprints on the marble floor. I handed the bucket back to Shimi, the maid, and led Kyouta to the living room.

"Kyouta-kun, if you want anything feel free to ask Shimi-chan over here. I'll go get my journal."

* * *

_Now where did I keep my journal? _I scrambled through my room and searched for the brown leather, bound book.

"Why is that Igarashi here?" Mom's voice rose from the doorway. She was wearing a fresh pair of clothes and leaning on the doorframe.

"He's a guest."

"Guest?"

"Yeah. I'll be guiding him around. Kyouta-kun is the representative for Miyabigaoka and he's here for the Annual Noble Meeting tomorrow."

"Okay... but do one thing for me. Stay wary of him. Don't get too close. He may not be like his father but who knows?" I glanced at Mom. _Should I ask her?_

"Why do you call Tora Igarashi a pervert?" Mom's shoulders tensed visibly and I could see the strain and effort she was putting to not set on fire again.

"He kissed me." _Eh~?_

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Completely by surprise. I was just thanking him for something and he pulled me towards him. And then he kissed me. For what reason? To see you father's 'pissed off'" she air-quoted, "face. How lame..." So that's why she calls him a pervert. I suddenly got an urge to laugh and I struggled to not begin giggling.

"Okay... I'll stay alert around Kyouta-kun. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get him to his hotel and report to Principal Brook."

"Bye. Come home soon." I pecked her cheek and then dashed down the stairs.

* * *

"This is your room. If you need anything, you can call me. Here's my number." I handed Kyouta a piece of paper with my swirly handwriting. He gazed at it for a while and then nodded slowly.

"Thank you. Reach home safely.

"Definitely. Good night Kyouta-kun."

"Good night Naomi-san." he shut the door and I headed back.

* * *

Steve placed a book in front of me.

"Here's your need-to-do list for today."

"Thank you Steve." he nodded in response and returned to his desk. _It's so boring today. _I had this feeling in my gut though, that something interesting was going to happen. Well, it was the Annual Noble Meeting today but along with that there was something else that was going to happen. What would it be? Suddenly, I had the pressing need to go to the washroom. I excused myself and moved to the ladies' room.

While returning from the washroom, I spotted a familiar blonde head. _Robert._ My inner self cackled wickedly. I was going to push him to tell me today!

"Robert!" he turned and groaned when he noticed me. A sharp pang pierced my chest.

"What is it?" I noted that his tone was softer than yesterday.

"Tell me what you meant by 'All—"

"Fine." he cut me off. As always, Robert didn't fail to surprise me. This time by agreeing.

"Are you okay?" I checked his forehead for if he had a fever.

"Huh? Why?"

"You agreed so easily..."

"Well you aren't going to leave my back until I tell you. So it's better to get it over with right now. And it was you who wanted to know so..." _Huh?_

"Um... okay. So tell me."

"Not here. Follow me." I frowned and followed his lead.

* * *

Robert stared out at London, his blonde hair flying in the heavy wind at the terrace. I sat behind him, my ears pricked in full attention.

"So the reason why I said that is..."

* * *

**Disappointing yet again. I know... but please accept my humble apologies! This chapter was quite slow and I tried to make it longer but ended up leaving descriptions. But I have a Physics paper tomorrow! Please wish me luck!**

**Once again, _arigatou gozaimasu _for all the wonderful reviews! I look forward to receiving your advice again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I stared at Robert intently. He was finally going to tell me why he said that the other day.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes I am." he sighed passively and took a seat beside me.

"My mother died when I was seven. We were up at the terrace at my old house and I had tripped while running around, nearly falling off the building. But my mother came in between and took the fall for me. Ever since, my father had despised me. He even wanted to disown me but his new wife stopped him. She said that he could use my brains for the company he owned. That's the reason as to why he is still my parent, even though we live separately." Robert lowered his head and continued,

"After that I had a girlfriend. I loved her so damn much, but she was just using me. Her father wanted to make use of my physique and intelligence for his firm and to get back at my father. Little did he know that my father didn't care." he let out a bitter laugh. I pursed my lips.

"Then you came up to me that day. Completely out of the blue. And told me on my face that I was doing bad and that I was just ruining my future. At first, I only heard and paid attention to the part where you said 'we could use your intelligence'. It enraged me. And that's the reason as to why I said 'All of you are the same'."

"Is this why you fail on purpose?"

"Yes..." his reply came out with a strangled voice and I instantly got on my feet. Robert was weeping silently, his tears washing down his angular face. He looked so vulnerable and I thoughtlessly embraced him, hoping to cover up his defenceless moment. Since I was standing and he was sitting, I was able to rest my chin on his head and I did. His arms strapped around my waist.

"He fucking kept me for his stupid business!" I tried to cool him by cooing.

"I'm so sorry Robert. You didn't want to talk about this but I kept pushing you to." I felt extremely guilty. This was definitely a part of himself that Robert didn't want to reveal to anyone.

"Are you kidding me? I feel way better now that I opened up to somebody. But frankly, I never thought it would be you." Robert said through his tears, his face still stuffed into my jacket.

"Can I say something?" I asked. Robert pulled back and I noted that he had stopped crying. A corner of my mind pressed on the fact that his hands were still on my waist.

"Um... okay." he said with an uncertain face.

"I hate your father." Robert stared at me disbelievingly. _Did I say something bad? _But then he broke out laughing. The sound of his laughter was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I would take the laughing Robert over the cold Robert any day.

"I hate my father too." he said as he rubbed off his tears that formed due to laughing a lot.

"Can _I _say something?" _What was he going to say?_

"Sure."

"You are very innocent Usui."

"I've heard that before."

"Aw... I didn't get to give you the first experience this time!" he laughed and his red eyes sparkled. I grinned unconsciously. _He was so playful and adorable right now! _Why am I rattling girly girl stuff?

"Know what... I want to know you better Usui. Here... dial in your phone number. I'll text you later." Robert said and handed me his phone. His hands had left my waist and for some reason it felt cold and isolated with his arms absent. I ignored the feeling and typed in my number and saved it in his contacts.

"Here you go."

* * *

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind me and I swivelled. Steve was standing there and he held his messenger bag.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go to the Annual Noble Meeting now president."

"Oh yeah! I have to go now Robert. Text me later."

"Sure." he smiled warmly. My ears buzzed and my stomach felt hollow.

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

* * *

The Annual Noble Meeting is basically a time when student council presidents from different prestigious schools got together and discussed for the inter-school events. Before, only schools from the Western part of the world were invited but this year, the Asian schools were called too. I entered the hall that was always booked for these meetings and took my place at the table. Kyouta settled down beside me.

"Are all the presidents here?" the president of Flynn's Academy asked over the noise. I think her name was Angela? Her voice was thick with a Spanish accent. Immediately, the hall quieted down and everyone nodded in response to her question.

"Great. So let's start the meeting. As we all know, we have Asian schools participating in the annual events this year."

"But don't you think we should first see and analyse what type of schools the Asian ones are and organise the events accordingly?" Damien from Richter High spoke. All the president's murmured in agreement.

"Fair point." Angela said.

"What do you suggest we do then?" I questioned curiously.

"May I suggest something?" Kyouta butted in. Everyone turned to look straight at him. Angela gestured him to start.

"If possible, you could send presidents from other schools to the Asian ones. They could analyse our way of living then. And I am sure the other Asian presidents won't mind." Kyouta glanced at the others. Rin from BSB answered,

"I wouldn't mind." all the other Asian presidents agreed. Angela clapped her hands together and beamed.

"Then it's decided. And so easily too. Mr. Igarashi, who would you prefer to return with you to Japan?"

"Naomi Usui from the Norway Institute." _Huh? _Angela turned to me.

"So it's final. Ms. Usui will be going to Japan."

* * *

**Yay! Naomi's going to Japan! I hope you liked that I made Robert a little bit like Takumi... **

**I can't wait to post the next chapter! It's so interesting... Fufufufu. This is a good thing about being the writer. You know the plot when no one else does *sniggering evilly***

** Nao-chan: Shut up and do your studies!**

**Yes ma'am! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Wah! It's been so long since I've come here!"I exclaimed. This city was so familiar to me. I used to visit Japan with my family every year but then Dad got busy with great grandfather's health, me and Tatsuya with school and Mom with her newspaper; we never got the chance to come back again. The last time was back in third grade, when I was a small eight-year old.

"Why did you come with me?" I asked Steve for the fourth time. He sighed,

"Because I am your assistant." _It was beginning to feel like Steve was always behind my butt! _I can take care of myself! Kyouta spoke from the passenger seat ahead,

"We've reached the hotel."

* * *

I collapsed onto the bed as soon as I got my room.

"You'll be seeing the school on the day after so you have tomorrow free." Kyouta informed. Steve busily jotted down the newly-attained information. I closed my eyes and listened to the room door shutting. Kyouta probably left.

"What will you do tomorrow?" Steve asked. My eyes remained closed and I answered,

"Nothing planeed so far."

"If so then wi—" he got cut off by my phone ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Usui?" _Robert._

"What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Japan."

"What? You didn't even tell me."

"The plan was quite sudden actually.

"And so you forgot to tell your best friend?"

"Since when are you my best friend?"

"Yesterday." I remembered the event on the terrace and face palmed.

"Whatever. How are you now?" the other side of the call was silent. I checked my phone. The call was still on.

"Robert?"

"Better."

"You don't sound like it."

"Cheer me up then."

"How?"

"'I don't know. Strip for me and send a picture."

"Shut up you kinky bastard!" _Man... I sounded a lot like my mother. _Robert laughed and I grinned right away. Beside me, Steve cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes at him. He always interrupted my conversations with Robert! _Wait... why was I annoyed because of that?_

"Okay Robert. It was nice speaking to you. I'll call back later."

"Be sure to. Bye bye."

"Bye." I shut my phone. Steve spoke again,

"As I was say—" my phone rang again and I shot Steve an apologetic look before answering. It was my Mom.

"Hey Mom."

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine."

"Was the flight okay?"

"Yup." Suddenly there were noises at the other end of the call.

"Hello Nao-chan!" _Dad._

"Dad?"

"I miss you so much already!"

"Me too!"

"But I don't want you doing dirty stuff over there okay?"

"Only you do that kind of stuff you perverted alien!" I could hear Mom's voice in the background. I giggled. They were so cute! _Wait... why am I behaving so girly today?_

"Nao-chan, your mother wants you to go meet Aunt Suzuna. You remember who she is right?"

"Yeah... Mom's sister."

"Yup. Go meet her whenever you're free. Your mom will send you her address and phone number. Contact Suzu-chan and tell her when you'll go visit."

"Okay."

"Alrighty then! We'll talk tomorrow. Good night Nao-chan!"

"Good night Dad." I cut the line and looked back at Steve.

"What were you saying?"

"You have any plans tomorrow?"

"Yes I do now. I'm going to meet my aunt."

"I'll come with you."

"What? Why?" he shrugged.

"I don't have anything to do anyway."

"That doesn't mean you come with me!"

"Well I'm coming. That's final." Steve said firmly. He checked his watch.

"You should get some sleep, the flight was tiring. Good night president." and then he walked out of the room without waiting for my reply. _Damn... he was so frustrating!_

* * *

I checked the address Mom had sent me last night. Well, I didn't really need it, I knew the way around the city. Not completely, but a little, especially this neighbourhood. Steve tailed me but I had almost forgotten about his presence.

"Is anyone there?" I called out as I stepped into the house. The familiar scent of my aunt's cooking hit me and I grinned. Aunt Suzuna's cooking was nothing compared to Dad's but it definitely made my mouth water and crave for more. My voice echoed through the dimly lit corridors and Steve shut the door behind me. _Wah! This place is so nostalgic! _A woman who looked remarkably identical to Mom, only younger, walked out of a nearby room. She was dressed in a bright yellow yukata, one that brought out the colour of her amber eyes. It was Aunt Suzuna. As soon as she realized who I was, her posture loosened and she smiled warmly,

"Nao-chan! You're home so you should say 'tadaima'." she scolded with a flat but light voice. From the same room she had come out from, a brown-haired man exited. There was a small scar below his right eye. Aunt Suzuna's husband, Uncle Hinata.

"Tadaima!" I said cheerfully and enveloped Aunt Suzuna in a giant hug. It's been so long!

"Suzuna-obasan—"

"Say oba 'chan' not oba 'san'. You're my lovely niece and not a stranger Nao-chan." I nodded and amended,

"Suzuna-obachan, how have you been?"

"I've been good. And how you've grown!" I smiled fondly.

"Where's Arata?" just as I asked, the boy descended from the stairs. He had changed, with broader shoulders and long legs. Although, he had the same brown hair and amber eyes like back in third grade. Arata was Aunt Suzuna's son and he was the same age as me. When we were young, we used to play so much together and were practically inseparable. Arata was chewing on a bread crust and his hand ran through his already messy hair. My breath caught and something weird happened to my heart, as though it missed a beat. When Arata saw me, his bread crust slipped out of his mouth and he stared at me with his jaw dropped.

"Arata! Nao-chan came to visit us!" Aunt Suzuna said.

"She looks exactly like Misa-chan now!" Uncle Hinata chimed in.

"Naomi-chan?" Arata asked in disbelief.

"It's been a while Arata." I replied acknowledging. He just stood there, at the foot of the staircase, and gawked at me. It was getting awkward and I turned away. Aunt Suzuna's eyes drifted to look at someone behind me.

"Now who is this young man?" _I totally forgot about Steve! _All the attention that had been on me turned to Steve. He stood there with an expressionless face, his blue eyes blank and spoke to Aunt Suzuna,

"My name is Steve Owen and I'm her boyfriend." _What the...? _Aunt Suzuna cupped her cheeks and exclaimed,

"Eh~. Nao-chan has such a handsome boyfriend!" I tried to speak out and say that he was lying when Arata announced,

"I'm going to take a bath." his head was down and his bangs cast a shadow over his face. Uncle Hinata observed at his son's disappearing figure with a look of understanding. _What's going on?_

* * *

**What's going on? Hehe... Sorry for the late update guys. I know I'm supposed to post a new chapter everyday but I had to attend a wedding yesterday. Yes... a wedding... during my exams. *Why you do to me god?* I couldn't even skip it! It was my cousin sister's marriage! But the good thing was that there was Idli Sambhar over there. My fave dish. For those of you who don't know what it is, Idli Sambhar is a South Indian dish that is basically rice in a biconvex shape.**

**Enough with my rattling.**

**So I won't be posting everyday from now on. It'll be every alternate day... _Gomen ne. _I just don't get the time to write and study and read and do stuff I normally do. I'm going to start writing longer chapters (hopefully). And I _promise _that I _will _post regularly! **

**Post a review if you have any ideas on how I should proceed with the story! You know I will welcome your suggestions openly! So don't be shy and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"He's not my boyfriend! Just my assistant." I glowered at Steve, who remained unaffected by my constant glares.

"Aw... such a pity. Anyway, come on in. Lunch was just set."Aunt Suzuna said. She led us into the room she came out from and nostalgia hit me with a bat. The interior was the same, a square-shaped mahogany short table in the centre, circled by sitting mats. There was a chest of drawers tacked against the wall adjacent to the doorway. At the opposite wall, there were sliding glass doors that led out to the small kitchen garden. The only thing that had changed was the colour wallpaper, which was now a pale peach shade. I took a seat on one of the sitting mats, between Steve and Aunt Suzuna. The food was already laid out and my stomach grumbled. But Steve was conversing with my aunt and I wanted out.

"I'll go wash my hands Hinata-ojisan." he just nodded and his brown eyes got that distant look in them again.

* * *

I trotted down the corridor and opened the last door to the left. If I remembered correctly then this was the only washroom on this floor. The other two were on the second storey. I twisted the knob and a blast of bright light hit my face. The lights in the bathroom were switched on, which was strange. My eyes met Arata's; green to amber. He was standing in front of the washing machine and... he was shirtless. Not that I felt awkward. I used to take baths with him before! _So why was my face feeling so warm? _But I had to admit, Arata's structure had become manlier now. There was a rise at his chest that dipped in at his abdomen. His arms were corded with stiff muscles that were contracted currently.

"Sorry. I thought this bathroom was free."

"Um... no. It's fine."

"I'll wash my hands and leave." there was silence after that as I soaped my hands and Arata dumped his clothes into the washing machine.

"So... when did you meet Steve and start dating him?"

"Dating? We aren't. Steve was just fibbing. He's my assistant."

"Really?" his voice had been emotionless but it was cheery now.

"Yeah."

"Wait... assistant?"

"I'm the student council president at my school."

"Whoa... that's awesome!"

"Ha-ha. Thank you."

"So how long are you here for?"

"I'll be leaving on the day after."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah... after work. Why?"

"Great! I'll show you around the city. It's changed quite a bit since you've been here."

"Oh sure."

"So it's a date. I'll pick you up from your hotel after your work."

"Um... okay." _Date? Isn't that an outing between a boy and girl? Well I'm a girl and Arata is a boy so it's a date... _I rinsed my hands and wiped them with a towel nearby.

"Arata, we're going to start lunch soon. So finish up your bath quick."

"Oh crap... I'll have to chuck my bath for now." he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on. Then he pulled me out of the bathroom and to the dining room along with him. I noted that even his hands had grown bigger and warmer.

"Sumimasen! I delayed Naomi-chan!" Arata said and he settled down beside his father. I took my seat and as I sat we all, except for Steve, cheered,

"Itadakimasu!" I took a bite of Aunt Suzuna's omelette rice and swooned. _It's been such a long time since I've had her hand-made food! _

I missed Dad though.

* * *

Kyouta led me out of the hall. I had just finished briefing the students at Miyabigaoka about the inter-school events. They seemed pretty pumped up about it.

"I hope you didn't have any difficulties today?" Kyouta asked.

"Nope. It was perfectly fine. The students here are quite welcoming."

"Good. They should be. So what did you do yesterday?"

"I met my aunt and her family. Most of my day was spent there."

"Okay. What have you planned to do after this?"

"My cousin is taking me out."

"Okay." we stopped in front of the car waiting for me.

"Thank you for coming here Naomi-san. Is Miyabigaoka satisfactory for the events?"

"It definitely is Kyouta-kun. You will definitely get the schedule by the end of this month." I smiled at him and he returned a grin. Then I slid into the car and saw Steve sitting beside me.

"You're never going to leave my back are you Steve?" I sighed.

"No."

"Can you please leave me alone for today? I'm going on a date with Arata." Steve stared at me with wide blue eyes. This was the first time I saw him without his calm composure and it was really weird.

"A date?" his usually deep voice was squeaky. I couldn't help but giggle hysterically. His face was just so funny right now!

"Yeah. So?"

"With your cousin?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Do you even know the meaning of a date?"

"Yes. An outing between a girl and boy." for the first time ever, I saw Steve face palm. The sight was even funnier and I burst out laughing. After a while, I bit my lower lip to control my laughter and gazed at Steve.

"A date is wh—" yet again, Steve was cut off as the car came to a screeching halt. I jolted in my seat and was about to his my head against the seat ahead. But instead of feeling something hard and leathery, I landed on an arm. More like a shoulder. My forehead was against Steve's shoulder and a look of pain crossed his face. He had lurched forward to stop me from banging into the seat ahead and hurting my head. I think the impact injured him.

"Steve? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Are you alright president?"

"Not hurt at all. I think you're injured Steve." my finger brushed his shoulder and he winced._ He's definitely hurt._

"I said I'm fine. It's nothing. Just a minor bruise."

"Steve..."

"It's okay president!"

"No it's not! You're going to go to the first aid immediately!"

"It's fine!"

"It isn't Steve!"

"What had happened driver?" Steve asked the driver, ignoring me.

"Sorry sir. We've reached the hotel."

"Let's go president." Steve addressed me again. I fumed at him and then nodded meekly.

* * *

Arata was waiting near the entrance and his face lit up when he spotted me. Steve was walking beside me, his left hand cradling his right shoulder. He went inside without me,

"Steve..." I called out but he just continued walking.

"Can you come inside Arata?" I asked, turning to the other boy.

"Sure." he followed me in and I called one of the guards who had come with me and Steve.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please have Steve's shoulder checked. He got injured in the car. Take him to the emergency room. Call me and tell me what happens."

"Yes ma'am." the guard bowed respectfully and headed away. Arata was observing his surroundings and I spoke to him,

"Come with me. I need to change." his face reddened and he nodded slowly.

"So what happened to Steve?"

"He hurt himself while trying to save me." my view of Steve had taken a complete 180⁰ turn. I didn't really care about his constant need to be around me now; he saved me from hitting my head and damaging it. Hopefully, he will let the guard take him to check his shoulder. We reached my room and I slid the card in. The lights turned on and I shrugged off my jacket, placing it on a table. Arata followed me in and sat down on an armchair. _Now... what should I wear? _Then I spotted a brown parcel sitting innocently on the bed. I snatched it and ripped it open. It contained a cardboard box, full of elegantly decorated envelopes. On top, there was a folded piece of paper, with my name on it. I read through the paper and Arata asked,

"What's that?"

"These? They are invitations to my masquerade ball."

* * *

**Okayy... I wanted you all to like Steve so I wrote this. And guys... let me say this: Kyouta is not a love interest! He _might _like her but Naomi definitely _does not _see him in that way. So relax... this won't become a reverse harem. I am like really excited to write the next chapter now! Things are going to start getting interesting. I'm sooooo sorry that this story was so slow. But the real action is going to start from now.**

**I'm going to have a lot of free time once my exams get over so I thought of writing something from the POV of one of the male character's. So guys... please post a review with the name of the guy you want. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**I just finished reading The Vampire Diaries series. Am I the only one that loves Stefan more than Damon? Anyway, I'm confused on what to start reading; The Maze Runner trilogy or the Hush, Hush series. So please tell me which one along with the name of a male character.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I look forward to the results ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Excitement buzzed in me. I was finally going to meet my family! Even if I was away for only two days and three nights, I missed their crazy antics. A smile crept on my face as I rested my head against the headrest and listened to the flight attendant's voice. It disappeared though, as soon as I saw Steve beside me. He was sleeping peacefully with his chin touching his right shoulder, turning his head in my direction. For once, he looked innocent and child-like. Of course, I knew that wasn't true. He was actually an annoying pest!

Yesterday, Arata had driven around the city on his bike. Everything was going well, until Steve called me and said that he wanted to roam around with us. What is his problem? Can't he stay away from me for a few hours? I honestly thought he was a better person when he protected me from getting injured but that all vanished. No good person would ruin a date! And the worst thing was the transportation. Three fully-grown teenagers on one motorcycle is not a pleasant thing, I say this from experience.

* * *

"Mum!" I yelled to the bent dark head. She looked up quickly and a broad grin framed her face.

"Naomi!" she took me into a strong embrace, nearly squeezing all the breath out of me.

"My darling daughter!" Dad's voice cheered from behind and even his toned arms wrapped around me and Mum. It felt so good to be with them again, even though I was away for only a short time.

Only when I pulled back did I notice the blonde who stood awkwardly at the back, completely out of place. _Robert. _My stomach began to do those weird flipping dances that it's been doing recently. I think I need to meet my doctor, these things are getting pesky.

"Usui." he addressed me with a soft smile.

"Hi." was all I could say through the strangled feeling in my throat. A sly gleam glinted in his red eyes as he outstrectched his arms. It took me a second to realize what he wanted. Grinning from ear-to-ear, I let him envelope me into a bear hug.

"I missed you." he whispered. My breath hitched. _Was I going to hiccup?_

"Me too."

Someone clearing their throat interrupted us. It was Steve, and he held my suitcase in one hand. I directed a glare in his direction. _Why did I even do that?_

"Mum and Dad, this is Robert and Steve. Wait... how is Robert over here with you guys?"

"We acquainted with him during your trip to Japan. You never told us that such a fine man was you friend Nao-chan!" Dad whined but in a smug way. Mum elbowed him in the stomach, making him smirk. I just raised my eyebrows skywards. Only God and Mum knew what went on in Dad's head. Steve cleared his throat again and I shot him another glare. Damn... he's irritating.

"Anyway, this is Steve, my assistant." I introduced him with an annoyed sigh. Robert suddenly grabbed my hand, sending strange electric current-like shivers through my arms. _His hand feels so large and warm on mine. _What the...? I looked up at him and saw his eyes locked with Steve's. They were full of an emotion I didn't know about and Steve's was a stormy blue.

"Now now boys. We should make a move. Naomi's younger brother is waiting for her." Mum announced and gracefully turned on her heel. With Dad following her, they made their way towards the parking lot. Robert sent Steve one final look before dragging me with him. What was that all about?

* * *

A week later, everything had returned to normal. The only thing that changed was that Robert had dinner with my family every other day. It's like he's practically become a relative. Mum has completely warmed up to him and Tatsuya has set him as his role model. I have a bad feeling about that. Robert is so perverted with me, I don't think I can bear another kinky person remarking me. Dad seems to be teasing me with Robert but I'm confused whether he is. The way he does it is totally camouflaged by innocence. My point is, it's gotten livelier with Robert around. I wonder if he'll come today as well...

"President?" Steve asked, cutting through my thoughts. Lately, he's been interrupting a lot of stuff. I rolled my eyes at him, earning a confused look.

"Nothing. What is it?"

"You're done with those files. You can leave, I'll do the sorting." I nodded and grabbed my bag. But then I noticed that it was turning dark outside signifying that it was getting late. I felt bad that Steve would be alone over here so I plopped onto the windowsill and stared out.

"Not leaving?" he asked, his head turned away from me.

"Nope. I'll leave once you're done."

"How?"

"Huh?" I turned to look back at him. Steve had stepped away from the desk and was staring intently at me. My legs dropped at the side, making me face him.

"How do you manage to be so annoying but so thoughtful at the same time?" he was slowly closing in on me. I didn't answer until he stood right in front of me.

"I guess it's just part of my personality?" I squeaked. Steve was dangerously close and his hands were now against the window, effectively caging me.

"Can I kiss you?" _Eh? _His blue eyes were a shade darker than normal and they kept flickering down to my lips.

"Steve?"

With no warning, Steve locked his mouth on mine. They pressed tenderly, moving and urging me to react. But I just sat there, frozen. Our breaths mixed, me taking in his air and him mine. Everything was really intimate with him holding my waist. But it seemed wrong. Gently, I pushed him away and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have done that."

"Actually I apologize. That was too straight-forward. But can you just give me one chance?" Steve pleaded, his cheekbones splattered with red for the first time.

Was there anything wrong with giving him one shit? He seemed sober enough. _No! It's not correct to lead him on!_

"Um... okay." I said and then jumped off the sill. Without giving him a second glance, I dashed out of the room and tried to get away from there as soon as possible.

* * *

**Oh my god! It's been such a long time people! I deeply apologise for my absence. Everything is so crazy in my life right now. And I suffered a terrible case of writer's block. It is THE MOST terrible feeling a writer can ever get. I spent a lot of time just staring blankly at my laptop screen. Then I decided to use the old-fashioned book and pen method and voila-I knew how to continue the story!**

**Back to the story, Steve kissed Naomi! :oooo What's gonna happen next? Write a review on what you think/want to occur in the next chapter. I'll be waiting ;)**

**Toodles!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: Please read carefully. There is a change in POVs. Enjoy!**

* * *

~Naomi's POV~

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" Haruka groaned for the tenth time today. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's nothing." well it's definitely _not _nothing. Steve kissing me is not a nothing! But I just can't tell Haruka, not yet. She likes him a lot. _This is the biggest reason to why you should tell her._

Letting out a sigh, I settled onto a hair and stared blankly at the beautiful gown laid across my bed. It was a rose gold piece, with a halter neck and no back. The gown was astounding but I didn't feel like wearing it. Not when I knew that Steve would have his attention on me. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Haruka yelled a 'come in'. Robert slid into the room, his face portraying smugness.

"Yo Usui," he spotted Haruka and hastily added, "Haruka." she gave him a dismissive wave and then stomped into the bathroom with her gown. Haruka knew something was up and she was frustrated that I wasn't telling her. Robert let out a low, awkward whistle.

"Anyway, is that what you're wearing tonight?" he asked as he sprawled onto the bed. Well, this is your room as much as it's mine, isn't it Robert? I gave a sarcastic smile at the thought then nodded, responding to his question.

"It's pretty. I think you would look amazing in it." he mumbled in a soft voice. My chest felt like a flower was blooming within it.

"Um... thanks." I grinned, ignoring the strange feelings I was getting.

"I'll leave you girls to change. Meet you at the ball." Robert said as he jumped off the bed and strode out of the room.

* * *

Mum gave me an approving look when I descended the stairs. She was looking incredibly elegant in a square-necked, purple gown. Her pixie-cut hair had grown longer, reached her chin and her bangs were clipped back.

"Lovely." Mum said in adoration. I hugged her and then we made our way to the Walker palace.

* * *

"I'm going to father now. If you need me then I'll be at the balcony." Mum stated, putting on her white, felt eye mask. With her skirts trailing behind her, she sauntered away. I stood alone awkwardly at the entrance. Only when I tied my own eye mask did I feel slightly comforted. I was used to coming to these sorts of events, but I was never left alone. So I was very uncomfortable without anyone I knew around.

"You look stunning, Usui." a male voice said as his hand snaked around my waist. _Robert. _I spun to face him. My breath ragged when I saw him. He was wearing a white suit with a blue tie that brought out the red of his eyes. His blonde hair was pushed back with gel, not the usual shaggy bangs against his forehead.

"You look charming as well." I retorted after a few second pause. Robert gave me a knowing smirk, as though he knew everything and then pulled me towards the courtyard where the ball was being held.

The normally deserted courtyard was now packed with activity. The stone floors were covered by black carpets and an array of food stands lined the corners. Right in the middle of the courtyard stood a champagne fountain. Guests headed towards it and filled their champagne flutes with the sparkling liquid. A loud voice boomed through the speakers,

"Please clear the centre area of the courtyard. The Usui couple are to begin the first dance." Robert led me to the fountain, where we stood at the front of the crowd. I noticed my Dad in a black pinstriped suit and checker eye mask, guiding Mum onto the dance floor. As the musicians began a steady tune, they joined hands and began to waltz.

I remembered the time Mum struggled with dancing. That was the only flaw she had, along with cooking. But now she waltzes like a pro. Her cooking still hasn't improved though. I chuckled to myself. The way Dad and Mum were at ease with each other was pleasing to see. It was clearly visible that they loved one another dearly. Will I ever get someone like that? One who I can love so much that my heart will start aching?

Robert's grip on my waist tightened and he looked down at me. That's when I realized that I had said all that aloud. I clamped a hand over my mouth and stared at him, wide-eyed. What will he think of me now? He leaned towards me and whispered into my ear, his breath tingling my sensitive skin,

"Can I be the one you love?" his words sent electrifying shivers through me and I gazed into his ruby red eyes. They were calm but firm, channelling that he was dead-serious about his words.

Robert gave me a gentle smile before bending to me. I met his lips halfway, a peculiar instinct driving me. Unlike with Steve, I did kiss Robert back. This felt... right. His mouth slanted on mine, giving his tongue an entrance. Soon it was a clash of teeth and tongue. One question kept whirling in my mind. Why did this feel so different from the kiss I had with Steve? _It's because I like Robert..._

That's when it hit me. The reason why I always had those weird feelings whenever Robert was around. The reason why I always felt hot and bothered when he said something. The reason why I always had this other instinct instructing me when I was with him.

Yes, I like Robert.

* * *

~Steve's POV~

Damn, the music here is too loud. There was something going on around the champagne fountain. I could figure out that much by seeing the crowd there. But frankly, I didn't care. I found a dark corner where I could make the call and quickly dialled in the number.

_Why does she always take so much time to pick up? _The ringing continued and as each ring passed, my temper rose. When she finally picked up on the fifth ring, I let out an annoyed noise and barked into the phone,

"Mother, the plan is finally in motion. She's started to let me get closer."

* * *

**Hehehe. Two chapters in two days? Not bad, eh? Thing is I'm going to be busy from this week with my finals and I won't be able to update until 6th April. Plus, I felt really bad that I wasn't active for a long time so I figured that I could post another chapter today. How's the treat?**

**And... Robert and Naomi finally kissed! Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Hahaha they're cute together right?**

**Don't forget to review lovely peeps!**

**Toodles! :***


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Want to dance?" Robert asked me, his hand squeezing mine. My face was still warm. I had just accepted my feelings for Robert. To top it all, we kissed… in front of an audience! The embarrassment I felt was overwhelming.

"Usui?" Robert asked, his face etched in concern. With a tight-lipped nod, I pulled us onto the dancefloor, away from prying eyes. I placed his right hand on my waist and I put my left on his shoulder. Then we joined our hands and began dancing.

"Something wrong?" he questioned again.

"Uh… no."

"I know when you're lying to me, Usui. You always say 'um' or 'uh' when you do." did I really make my lies that obvious? My eyes shot up to his and we were having a staring contest.

"So what?"

"Tell me what's wrong or else I'll give you a storm of kisses."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"I don't think it's much of a blackmail." he said smugly. When I understood what he meant, a blush crept onto my face. Stupid hormones, betraying me. I know I won't mind those kisses but he doesn't need that information.

"I'll tell you." Robert gave a victorious smirk as we continued swaying to the music. Suddenly, a chill ran up my bare back, as though there was something terrible going on behind me. Robert's red eyes looked passed me and were stunned. I swivelled in his arms and gasped.

Dad had an arm draped over Mum's shoulder protectively as the two of them stood in a defensive pose against a familiar-looking man. He had yellowish-green hair that was styled in a unique manner. Why do I feel like I've seen him before?

"Tora… why did you do that?" Dad questioned in a hoax-cheery voice. Even I knew what that meant, he was angry.

"Ah… gomen, gomen. That was meant as a joke. C'mon. Did you really think I mean that? I have a wife and a kid now!" the man, Tora reasoned but there was a notorious smirk plastered on his face. That's when I remembered. He was Kyouta's father! Igarashi Senior! He looked like an exact older version of Kyouta, only more mischievous-looking.

Beside Dad, Mum was beginning to flare up. Signs of chi/flames were starting to show and her eyes were glinting dangerously. Suddenly, a timid woman rushed up to the trio. I was about to tell her to stop and that she didn't want to mess with them, my parents at least, when they were like that. But she did something that completely shocked me. When she stood right in before my parents, the lady bowed respectfully and apologized sincerely. Why was she saying sorry?

"Chiyo! What are you doing! Don't apologize for you lousy husband!" Mum scolded, her fury dissipating instantly. Chiyo stood up soberly and gave a genuine smile.

"What a way to meet again after a long time, Misaki-chan." she said while patting her black hair consciously. As though nothing had happened, the adults began to chatter nonchalantly but Dad steadily ignored Igarashi Senior.

* * *

After a few dances, I spotted Mum calling me to her. Excusing myself, I headed towards her. She was standing beside a strapping, grim man, His face was lined with years of stress and he had a bushy, blonde moustache. Thundering grey eyes stared at me as I approached them, making me feel intimidated for the first time

"Naomi, I would like to meet the CEO of Young Corp, Mr. Young." shock spiked through me and for some reason I panicked. This man was Robert's father. The one who hammered into his son's head that he was a murderer. All I felt was anger after that. How dare he come here!

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naomi."

"Well, you can rest assured that the feeling isn't mutual, _Mr. Young_." I sneered.

"Naomi!" Mum hissed. Mr. Young's eyes widened for a split second, but then narrowed instantly.

"Pardon?"

"My sincerest apologies, David. Naomi seems to be having a bad time going on right now." Mum said with a genuine smile. Mr. Young let out a mocking grunt,

"Does that mean she gets permission to behave so badly? My my, what an intriguing family."

"Pardon?" it was Mum who said it this time and there was a warning tone in her voice.

"You heard me, Usui. I think your daughter is a misbehaving, rude little twit."

"May I question your manners as well, David? Did your parents not teach you to keep your views to yourself? Now if you will, my daughter and I have to socialize with _better-behaved _people." Mum said in a deadly-calm voice. Mr. Young looked clearly taken aback but Mum didn't spare him a last glance as she stomped away, dragging me along.

"Mum?" I asked her blow up on me was the last thing I wanted. She just sighed,

"Why did you talk to him like that?"

"Um... I can't say." it wasn't my secret to tell. I knew that I could trust Mum but this was Robert's matter so I had no say in who to reveal it to. Mum studied my face for a while before nodding in understanding.

"I trust your reasons for that behavior since I have faith in your judgement. That man was really disgusting anyway." Mum smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. Then she turned away and walked towards Dad and two other men. I grinned mentally before sprinting back to Robert. He had to be warned about his father being present here.

* * *

Finding Robert in the massive crowd was an even more trying task than I thought. With all the masses of people pressing around me, I had no sense of direction either.

"Can I please get everyone's kind attention?" Uncle Gerard's voice boomed through the speakers. Simultaneously, everyone's heads turned to look at him. He was standing at the musicians' corner and Cedric was right behind him.

"Thank you. Now I hope you all are having a pleasant evening or else I'll make sure my _younger _brother will get a scolding." he tried to joke. Of course, it was pathetic and I ended up scowling. But the whole audience was loyal to the 'Prince' and went with his joke, laughing mechanically.

"Well let's get to the point here. The real reason as to why this party was held." a dramatic silence followed and I rolled my eyes. _How fake_.

"To announce that the next princess of England is Naomi Usui!" my jaw literally dropped to the floor. What is going on? I scanned the crowd and spotted Dad's blond head moving towards Uncle Gerard. His posture told me that he was definitely pissed. Seems like I'm not the only one who was left in the dark about this.

Then I remembered Robert. I had to warn his fast. Frantically, I moved around, searching for him.

After a good ten minutes I had found him. His normally impassive and almost lazy face was strung up and tensed. His jaw kept ticking and his hands were fisted in his trouser pockets. Before him stood David Young, his face like the calm before the storm. I was too late.

* * *

**Yoohoo lovelies! It's been so long! Waahhh... I missed writing so much! So how's everyone?**

**Well... how's the story progressing so far? Is it good? Should I make any changes? Just post a review and I'll check it out!**

**Arigatou for supporting me! Keep reading!**

**Toodles! :***


End file.
